The Adventures on the Crimson Isles
by TaterD
Summary: Ash Ketchum, 16, is at it again. He's attempting to earn the eight badges from the Crimson Isles, a series of small islands off the coast of Sinnoh. He'll team up with some old friends, and make some new ones. Trouble is brewing on the Crimson Shores and Ash and his friends must be the ones to stop it. Rated M for Mature. Check my profile for kewl stuff and updates! Please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1- The Dawn of a New Adventure

**Pokemon Fan Fiction**

**The Adventures on the Crimson Isles**

**Rated M for Mature (contains lemons, limes, and vulgar language)**

**Chapter 1- The Dawn of a New Adventure**

_This is the first chapter of this Pokemon Fan Fiction. In this chapter, Ash Ketchum, 16, is off to the Crimson Isles to begin a new journey. He'll meet up with an old friend to accompany him on his journey. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

A young man woke to the smell of bacon. His brown eyes drifted to the calendar that hung on the wall. Today was the day his mother revealed the secret journey she'd prepared for him. After three long months of waiting, he would finally know where it was he would be spending the next few months of his life.

"ASH, HONEY ARE YOU AWAKE YET? YOUR BREAKFAST IS GETTING COLD!"

"COMING MOM", Ash bellowed from his room. Ash quickly changed into his black t-shirt and grey jeans before running down the stairs, where his breakfast was waiting. A plate of three sunny side up eggs and five strips of bacon sit steaming on the table.

"Wow Mom, you said it was getting cold, but it's only just come off the pan!" Ash exclaimed.

"Well, I wanted to get you down here to eat. The quicker you eat, the quicker we'll be off to Vermilion City", his mom, Delia replied.

"Seriously Mom, has eating slowly ever been a problem with me?" Ash said while he wolfed down his food.

Delia chuckled. "No, I guess that has never really been a problem with you Ash. I just want to leave for Vermilion as soon as possible. Keeping this secret is just as hard for me as it is for you to try to suppress the sudden urge of to shake it out of me."

"Ya know", Ash began,"It would be much easier to just tell me so we both wouldn't be so stressed out..."

"Not a chance", Delia smiled. "Anyways, hurry up and finish Ash. I already packed your bag with a three sandwiches and a bit of money, so food shouldn't be an issue on your trip. I also asked two of your old, ah, friends to join you. They were both very enthusiastic about the thought of traveling with you again. One in particular...Also, I'll send Pikachu over once you get there. They don't allow Pokemon on the ship."

"Pika-chu," Pikachu squeaked while he ate his Pokefood.

"Okay, thanks Mom. Also, who are the friends Mom?" Ash said swallowing the last bite of egg.

"That's just part of the surprise!", Delia beamed.

* * *

"Well, here we are Ash", Delia sighed, stepping on to the docks. "You know I think some of the food in our fridge spends more time at the house than you do"

"Eww, that's gross Mom."

"Okay, here's your ticket honey", Delia said, handing Ash a sleek, red ship ticket. Remember to be safe and I packed an extra pair of-"

"Underwear", Ash finished. "I know. We've gone through this before," he said, smirking. "It's okay Mom. I'll be safe. And if what you say is true about the 'mystery guests', then there's no way I can get myself into any trouble."

"Alright, see you honey," Delia said stepping off the dock. Remember, keep your Pokemon safe."

"I will, don't worry Mom," Ash called. He watched his mother walk away before turning his attention to the ticket.

It was a very small ticket; scarcely the size of his palm. In red letters at the top, it read The Crimson Isles: Home of the Greatest Trainers! Collect the eight gym badges and conquer the Crimson League. Speed on over by taking the Firespray in Vermilion City or the Flaming Bullet in Snowpoint City!

"Alright!" Ash thought. "Another League to try and beat."

Ash scanned the docks for the Firespray. After ten long minutes of searching, he couldn't even find a ship that looked remotely like the Firespray.

"Hey Ash," a feminine voice called.

Ash looked around for where the voice was coming from. Then he saw it. He knew he'd recognized it. How could he forget it?

"Hey Ash," the girl said, walking over to him. She wore a white beanie on her long, naturally blue hair, that had a turquoise streak of dye through it. She also wore a black shirt and over it, a pink vest. Finally, she wore a short black skirt, knee high black socks, and large white boots.

"Oh hey Dawn!" Ash exclaimed, jogging over to her and giving her a friendly hug, nothing romantic.

Dawn blushed and returned the hug. "It's been awhile, hasn't it Ash?"

"It sure has," Ash replied. "You must be one of the friends my mom asked to go."

"Yeah, your mom called me a couple of days ag- WAIT WHAT! SOMEONE ELSE IS COMING?!" Dawn screamed. Realizing her sudden outburst, she turned a deep shade of red. "I mean, uh, yay another one of your friends is coming," Dawn said with obvious disappointment.

Ash, being as thick headed as he is, did not suspect any hints of love or disappointment, simply replied,"Yeah I wonder who the other friend is."

Dawn glanced at her Poketch and gasped. "Oh no, the ship leaves in ten minutes. We have to get moving Ash."

"I couldn't even find it," Ash complained. "We'll never get to the Crimson Isles."

Dawn giggled. "It's right over there, silly," pointing to a large ship that was the same shade of red as on the ticket, except brighter and more vibrant.

"Oh whoops, didn't see it there," Ash muttered.

"C'mon, hurry up or we'll miss the ship," Dawn urged. "You have your ticket?" She asked, flashing her's.

"Yup," Ash replied, pointing to his backpack. "Now let's go!"

* * *

The horn of the ship blew loudly and the Firespray began pulling out of the docks. Ash and Dawn ran to the railing to back at Vermilion. It had just hit noon when Ash's stomach let loose a loud gurgle.

Ash smiled stupidly. "Maybe we should get something to eat?" Ash asked.

"Whatever, your stomach's in charge," Dawn replied, remembering her friend's unruly appetite.

They walked down to the food court and ordered from a Pangoro Express. They found a table and began chatting as they ate their food.

"So my mom called you a couple days ago and asked if you wanted to join me on my journey?" Ash questioned.

"Yup," Dawn replied. "I was back at Twinleaf and I was really bored so I figured "Why not?". Besides, how could I pass up a chance to see you?"

Ash raised an eyebrow and began grinning. Dawn, realizing what she'd said started to blush.

"No, no, it's not like that! I meant, how could I pass up the opportunity to see one of my friends," Dawn clarified.

"Ohh, sure," Ash smirked, but even he looked relieved that they weren't starting out their journey beginning a relationship.

"So who else do you think your mom invited," Dawn asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, I haven't given it much thought," Ash replied. "Misty maybe. Or May. Heck, it could be Iris for all I know."

Dawn gritted her teeth at the names of the girls Ash had just mentioned. They were all her friends and she got along well with them, but the thought of another girl traveling with Ash made her mad. What if Ash took a liking to them instead of her. She still hadn't managed to tell Ash how she felt about him yet.

"Hello Dawn, are you there," Ash said, waving his hand in front of her face. "What's wrong? You were spacing out."

"Nothing," Dawn lied. It was true she liked Ash as more than just a friend but she hadn't gathered the courage to tell him yet.

"Well, we should go check our rooms now, right?" Ash said, scooping up the last bite of rice and sticking it in his mouth.

"Yeah, I guess we should," Dawn replied, standing up and picking up her tray. She walked over to a nearby garbage can, dumped her plate, napkins, and utensils inside, then slid the tray on top. Ash then did the same.

"Ready to go?" Dawn asked, securing her backpack to her back.

"Yea," Ash replied, and they left the food court, went up some stairs and down a hallway.

"Well, my ticket says my room is on the fourth floor in room 8D," Ash stated, reviewing his ticket.

"What a coincidence!" Dawn chirped. "My room's on the fourth floor too!" Then, all the color drained from her face.

"What's wrong Dawn?" Ash asked, a concerned look on his face.

"M-my," Dawn stammered. "M-my room is 8D t-too."

"WHAT!" Ash yelled, snatching the ticket from Dawn and looking for himself. When he'd verified that it was indeed the same room as his, he stomped over to a nearby reception desk as Dawn trailed quietly behind.

"EXCUSE ME MA'AM!" Ash bellowed. "THERE'S A MISTAKE ON MY FRIEND'S TICKET. IT SAYS WE BOTH HAVE THE SAME ROOM!" Ash glared at the small woman behind the desk.

"Ash! Don't yell at her!" Dawn scolded.

Ash backed away and nodded to the woman and Dawn stepped up to take his place. "I'm sorry for my friend's outburst there. He's just a little...surprised," Dawn apologized.

"Would you like me to check the initial rooms you two were supposed to be given? The one on the ticket is probably just a misprint," the woman asked.

"Yes please," Dawn replied.

"Please tell me your names," the woman commanded.

"I'm Dawn Berlitz and that is Ash Ketchum," Dawn said, pointing to the raven haired boy.

"Alright, let's see here. Ash Ketchum..." The woman began typing furiously on her computer. "Hmm, it looks like room 8D does indeed belong to Mr. Ketchum.

Ash grinned triumphantly. "And Dawn Berlitz..." The woman began abusing her computer again then announced," Oh, I'm sorry, it looks like you two were assigned to the same room. We're absolutely full right now so you won't be able to change rooms. The best I can do is order two beds instead of one double bed. Or should I keep the double bed. The woman smiled nervously.

Dawn noticed Ash about to scream out the woman again and quickly said,"No it's okay, we'll take two separate beds."

"Alright, you two take care now. We should be docked at the Crimson Isles by morning tomorrow. The Isles are several miles off the coast of Sinnoh." The woman beamed.

"Thank you," Ash grumbled, as he and Dawn walked towards their room.

As soon as the woman was out of earshot, Ash asked Dawn,"Why the hell would she think we want one bed for the two of us?"

* * *

Ash plopped himself down on his bed and looked out the window. He and Dawn had just finished dinner and Dawn immediately called dibs on using the shower first. Ash agreed since he wasn't interested in taking a shower now.

It was weird not having Pikachu by his side. His little yellow friend went with him wherever he did and without him, Ash seemed lonely. "Pshh, who am I kidding? I'm with Dawn. I'm not lonely." He'd been thinking a lot about Dawn recently. In ways he hadn't before. At dinner, Ash noticed that since he last saw her, her hips had gotten wider and her breasts, bigger. "So this is what love feels like, huh?"

Just then, Dawn walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing her pajamas; a thick, light gray sweatshirt and black shorts. "I'm kinda tired Ash so I'm going to sleep," Dawn declared and walked over to her bed. She lay down and yawned, then snuggled under her sheets and wrapped herself up like a cocoon. When she noticed Ash hadn't budged from his bed since they came back from dinner, she said,"You look tired Ash. You should catch some z's. We have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow."

"Naw, I still have a few more things to think about," he replied. "Oh yeah, I got us a wake up call for 7:30."

"Kay, thanks Ash," Dawn said and closed her eyes. "G'night."

After a half an hour of staring out the window, thinking of the new gym leaders and Pokemon he'd be facing, Ash changed into his pale green t shirt and dark brown shorts and was about to crawl into bed when he saw Dawn.

Her sleeping figure looked like an angel to him. Her blue hair was sprawled out all over the pillow and her short exhales sent waves of happiness to Ash. He smiled."Damn, she's hot. She looks so peaceful too. I wonder what she's dreaming about."

With that, Ash crawled into bed and went to sleep.

And Dawn just happened to be dreaming of him.

**The Adventures on the Crimson Isles**

**New chapter every Friday/Saturday. If one doesn't come, it's probably 'cause I was acting up and got my iPod taken away :P**

**Chapter 2: Landing on the Desert Isle**


	2. Chapter 2- Landing on the Desert Isle

**Pokemon Fan Fiction**

**The Adventures on the Crimson Isles**

**Rated M for Mature (contains lemons, limes, and vulgar language)**

**Chapter 2- Landing on the Desert Isle**

_In this chapter, Ash and Dawn will arrive on the first of the eight Crimson Isles, the Desert Isle, a sandy wasteland under the blistering sun. They'll meet their third companion and become a trio. Trouble emerges. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

The phone buzzed, waiting for someone to pick it up. Dawn yawned and stretched her arms, then picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Dawn Berlitz," the bluenette said.

"You requested a wake up call for 7:30 am," the automated voice droned.

Dawn glanced at her Poketch. It read 7:30 am. She put the phone back on the receiver and stretched again. Then she looked at Ash. His unruly raven hair was even more unpredictable, due to the bed head he received during the night. Dawn smiled. "He looks so cute when he's sleeping," she thought. Not wanting to wake him up, she tiptoed to her bag, pulled out her clothes, and went to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

Ash's eyes fluttered open. He glanced around and looked at the phone receiver. It read 7:46. He bolted upright and was about to storm out of the room, ready to yell at a ship attendant for not sending a wake up call when he noticed Dawn's empty bed. The light was on in the bathroom. He walked over to the door and said,"Dawn, how come you didn't wake me up at 7:30?"

"Oh, good morning Ash," Dawn called through the door, ignoring his question.

"Morning," Ash answered. "So how come you didn't wake me up?" He asked again.

"You looked like you were in the middle of a good dream. I didn't want to wake you up. Besides, we have plenty of time to have breakfast and walk around the ship. They won't let us off the ship 'till 10. Something about some criminals on the Desert Isle," Dawn responded.

"Desert Isle?" Ash asked curiously.

"Ash, can I finish up in here? We'll talk over breakfast."

"Fine," Ash grumbled as he went to change out of his sleep clothes.

A minute later, Dawn stepped out of the bathroom. Ash was just putting his shirt on and Dawn caught a glimpse of his chest. It was well muscled. Dawn blushed and asked Ash,"Are you ready to go?"

"Almost," Ash said, zipping up his jacket and picking up his backpack.

Once was was ready, they both stepped out of the room and walked to the food court.

* * *

After ordering from Pangoro Express (Disclaimer: I don't own Panda Express) again, they sat down and resumed their conversation.

"So, we're actually docked right now on the Desert Isle?" Ash asked.

"Yup. The Desert Isle is the first of the eight Isles surrounding Victory Mountain and the Crimson League. There's two Isles on each side of the Mountain. The Desert Isle and one other isle are the two isles on the west side of the Mountain," Dawn explained.

"That must mean there's a gym on each Isle right?" Ash asked.

"Umm, yeah I think so. I know there's at least one on this Isle," Dawn responded.

Ash grinned. "We have to go there first! I can get my first badge there!

Dawn sighed. "Ash, aren't you forgetting something? We literally have no Pokemon on us. We have to go to the Pokemon Center to get them, plus we have to check out our rooms."

Ash frowned. "Oh yeah! How could I ever forget good ol' Pikachu?" Then his eyes lit up. "Oh yeah Dawn, how's Piplup doing?"

Dawn wrinkled her brow. "Piplup?" She asked. Then she remembered. "Oh yeah, I never told you, Piplup evolved into Prinlup in the middle of a Contest." Dawn beamed.

"Wow yo- that's awesome Dawn," Ash exclaimed, almost saying "you're awesome" by accident.

Dawn caught his mistake but didn't say anything. She just smiled.

* * *

Ash and Dawn stepped off the Firespray and onto a sandy, wooden dock. Red sand covered the island as far as the eye could see. A small town looked to be about a quarter of a mile away. It had to be at least a hundred and five degrees.

By the time they arrived at the town, Ash and Dawn were both dripping in sweat. They stumbled into the Pokemon Center tired and weary already.

"Holy crap it's hot out there," Dawn said exasperated. An Audino and Chansey walked by and gave them each a bottle of water. They'd clearly gotten in to this kind of situation a lot.

"Thank you," Ash rasped, gulping down the entire bottle in three seconds. He had a renewed amount of energy and was ready to tackle whatever the Desert Isle threw at him. He then walked over to Nurse Joy. "Hello Nurse Joy, may I access the PC please?" Ash asked.

"Sure, it's right over there," the nurse answered sweetly, pointing to the sleek, gray machine.

"Thanks," Ash said and walked over to it. After a few taps on the smooth screen, the area next to it where the Pokeball would appear started to shimmer. Seconds after it appeared, the ball burst open on its own and out came a very uncomfortable looking Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu growled angrily at Ash. Then he saw Dawn. "Pika-chu," he squeaked and pranced over to Dawn.

Dawn smiled and bent down. "Long time, no see Pikachu." The electric mouse smiled in agreement.

Dawn petted Pikachu on the head, then walked over to the PC herself. Again, after a few taps of the screen, the area beside the PC began to shimmer, however this time, three Pokeballs appeared. She grabbed all of them and threw them into the air. "C'mon out guys!"

The Pokeballs snapped open to reveal a Prinplup, Quilava, and Mamoswine. They all smiled and walked up to Dawn, greeting her, then to Ash.

"I'm only bringing only these three just in case I wanna catch something else for my team," Dawn stated.

"Well, I'm only bringing Pikachu! I want five new Pokemon." Ash ran up to a sign on the wall. "Wow, it says Pokemon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos can be found here. Plus, there's new Pokemon native to these islands must be like Pokemon catching heaven!"

"Catching?" A deep male voice said from atop the Pokemon Center.

"More like stealing," a female voice whispered. "The boss will be so proud of us."

"Hurry it up you two! I'm burnin' up out here," a creature with a strange accent groaned.

* * *

Ash, Dawn, and Pikachu walked out of the Pokemon Center, having checked out a room for each of them.

Suddenly, an iron fist smashed into the sand, knocking both Ash and Dawn to the ground. A steel cage closed around Pikachu, then retracted into a giant armored mech. The pilots were none other than...

"Team Rocket!" Ash spat.

"Prepare for trouble, on the hot sands!"

"Make it double, across these lands!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite the people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Pika!" Pikachu squealed from inside the cage. He tried zapping himself out with Thunderbolt, however the cage held fast.

Team Rocket sat comfortably in the cozy confines of their mech's cockpit, with Pikachu's cage behind them. Meowth sat at the helm, while Jessie and James sat behind him on either sides controlling the arms/hands.

"Gimme back Pikachu!" Ash yelled furiously.

Pikachu tried once more to break the cage, this time with Iron Tail, however his tail bounced harmlessly off the bars.

"You'd better run along now before we decide to pelt you across the ocean back to Sinnoh," James warned.

"Pikachu's our's now. He's not going anywhere but the Boss' clutches," Jessie declared.

"Yea, now beat it twoips, we've got more mischief to cause!" Meowth growled.

They began turning the mech when a fierce, dragon like Pokemon leapt from a nearby building and onto the roof of the cockpit. It growled and began biting the glass until it shattered onto Team Rocket.

"Argh, what is this horrible beast that has vandalized the mighty Rocket Mech?" Jessie pouted.

Jessie's question was answered when a girl's voice rang out,"Fraxure, use Outrage!"

Fraxure responded to the girl's command when an orange light began to glow around his fists. It reached a dark hue, then Fraxure swung his fists at the inside of the Mech's cockpit. He then proceeded to leap effortlessly off to the side.

The Rocket Mech began to smolder, then it blew up sending Team Rocket up into the sky.

"We're blasting off agggggain!" They cried as they twinkled into the distance.

Pikachu waddled over to Ash then squeaked happily. Ash smiled and rubbed his head.

"Oh I'm so sorry Ash! I should have helped!" Dawn wailed.

"It's okay Dawn," Ash comforted. "I have Pikachu now and that's all that matters."

"You should be thanking the person who freed Pikachu," Dawn smirked.

Ash looked over at Fraxture, then at its Trainer. His eyes lit up as the girl somersaulted down to him.

"Iris!" Ash exclaimed. They gave each other a light hug (Dawn was fuming inside.) and looked at each other.

Iris too had matured. Her hair was longer than ever and she was a couple inches taller than Ash.

"Thanks Iris. I couldn't have gotten Pikachu back without you. Really! He's the only Pokemon I've got!" Ash chuckled. Iris did too.

Dawn bit her lip and walked over to Iris. "Hey Iris," Dawn murmured, trying not to sound glum.

"Whats up Dawn!" Iris exclaimed enthusiastically. "Wow, you look great," Iris said, admiring Dawn's beauty.

Dawn blushed. "As do you," was all she could muster. Iris seemed so cheerful. To Dawn, she appeared to be mocking her by acting so happy around Ash.

Ash broke the awkward silence that had developed between the trio. "Wow Iris, so your Axew evolved into Fraxture?"

"Yeah, after working with Claire in the Johto region a lot, Axew finally became powerful enough to evolve into Fraxture. After all, I did promise the Elder back in the Village of Dragons that I'd get him to a Haxorus one day," Iris replied merrily.

"Wow congratulations Iris," Dawn said. She figured if Iris was being nice to her, she should return the favor.

Suddenly, Officer Jenny rode up in her motorcycle along with Pyroar in the sidecar. "Stop right there you juveniles!" The officer exclaimed.

She hopped off the motorcycle and walked over to them. "Have any of you seen any...bad people hanging around?" She questioned.

"Well, yeah," Ash responded. "Team Rocket tried to steal my Pikachu but Iris stepped in to help."

Dawn clenched her fists. She felt like they had some sort of inside joke she wasn't a part of.

"Team Rocket," Officer Jenny noted on her notepad. "I'm not talking about those goonies. I'm talking about strange hooded people that only use pure dark, psychic, ghost, or fairy type Pokemon. They abuse the wild Pokemon in this area and rant on about their "goddess" that "commands them" to do these things."

Ash and Dawn looked at each other and shook their heads. "Nope, we haven't seem any of those kinds of people," Dawn stated. "Iris?"

Iris snapped her fingers. "Right! I saw a couple people like that! They were stepping on Digletts and Dugtrio and kicking Geodudes and Sandiles. Ash looked horrified. "I tried to stop them but they refused to fight me," Iris continued. "They ran towards the Desert Cathedral. I ran back here to get help when I saw Team Rocket."

"Thank you. Your information will bring us closer to capturing these criminals." With that, Officer Jenny rode off into the desert.

"We have to go with her," a determined Ash said.

"Well, I guess now wouldn't be a bad time to tell you that I'm coming with you guys. Ash, your mom called me about a week ago and asked if I wanted to go with you. I of course said yes. I've been hanging around here waiting for you for two days!" Iris explained. "I had no idea Dawn was already with you."

"Yup that's right. I got with Ash first," Dawn declared. She feared she might have boasted a bit much.

Iris pretended not to notice Dawn's love for Ash. Instead she just smiled, seeing as Ash appeared not to have suspected a thing. Iris assumed she'd be traveling with a couple soon.

Ash had indeed noticed Dawn little brag, but decided to keep it to himself. He'd confront Dawn later. She had been acting weird ever since Iris arrived. It was like Iris was a disease Dawn wanted nothing of.

The trio gathered their things and Pokemon and set off for through the desert, in pursuit of the hooded Pokemon abusers.

**The Adventures on the Crimson Isles**

_***Sorry about the short Team Rocket scene. I wanted to get things moving along with Iris.***_

_**New chapter every Friday/Saturday. If one doesn't come, it's probably 'cause I was acting up and got my iPod taken away :P**_

**Chapter 3- The Dunes of Disaster**


	3. Chapter 3- The Dunes of Disaster

**Pokemon Fan Fiction**

**The Adventures on the Crimson Isles**

**Rated M for Mature (contains lemons, limes, and vulgar language)**

**Chapter 3- The Dunes of Disaster**

_Ash, Dawn, and now Iris are in hot pursuit of a couple of hooded Pokemon abusers that fled towards the Desert Cathedral. This chapter will feature new, custom Pokemon created by me. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon (except for the ones I made).

* * *

Officer Jenny parked her motorcycle outside the Desert Cathedral. Motioning quietly to Pyroar to follow, she tiptoed in. The atmosphere immediately gave her the chills. It seemed way too quiet. It was as if a thousand Pokemon were watching her from the shadows, even though there were no signs of life besides Pyroar, who looked as creeped out as herself. She was glad Pyroar was with her. She would have run out in terror by now, had she not had company.

More company than she expected, at least not this soon.

A fist slammed into Officer Jenny's cheek. Blood sprayed from her mouth. Pyroar had attempted to growl but large rock was thrown at his head, knocking him out instantly. Officer Jenny had nearly recovered from the initial punch when another landed in her stomach, and a final one hit her in the face again. Unconscious, she was dragged away.

* * *

Ash, Dawn, and Iris ran as fast as their legs could carry them into the raging hot desert. Sweat cascaded down all of their faces.

Ash was mad, to say the least. He'd seen crime towards Pokemon committed first hand. But people who refused to even battle pissed Ash off. The cowards. "They probably don't even have Pokemon," he thought. "Their just mad because their too weak to catch any Pokemon that actually want to be their friends."

The trio had run nearly half a mile when both of the girls stopped. "Ash, wait," Iris panted.

"Ash, we need a break," Dawn wheezed. She snatched her water bottle from her backpack and guzzled down the whole thing.

"No! We can't let those horrible people get away with abusing Pokemon!" Ash urged. "C'mon, we have to stop those jerks."

Dawn sighed. She knew Ash had a large soft spot for Pokemon. Damn, she should have known Ash wouldn't let them stop until they got to the Cathedral. Slowly, she zipped up her pack and slung it back over her back. If she was ever going to date Ash, she'd need to get use to his ways. After all, it was his way, or the highway.

* * *

After ten more long minutes of jogging, they reached the Desert Cathedral. It was a large sandstone building that looked vaguely like a chapel. Intricate mosaics of an unknown Pokemon were etched on the large, dry, wooden doors.

Slowly, Ash pushed the door open and stepped in. He felt he was being watched the moment his foot hit the sandy floor of the Cathedral. It was quiet. As Dawn and Iris walked in, they too felt the stillness of the air around them.

"Ash," Dawn whimpered.

"Yeah?" Ash murmured.

"I'm scared."

"Aww, d-don't be such a l-little kid," Iris said, but she too was trembling.

"Let's go," Ash said flatly. He couldn't allow himself to break down. Not in front of Dawn. And especially not in front of Iris. He needed something else to keep his mind on while in this place. He glanced at Pikachu, but Pikachu was burrowed in his hood. Whatever, he'd think about Dawn.

After following a couple of corridors, Ash came to an immediate halt. Dawn and Iris stopped behind him. Iris was about to ask him why he'd stopped, when she heard it too.

Voices.

"Let's get outta here. This place gives me the creeps," a man with a scratchy voice grumbled.

"No. Not yet. We have to be certain any authorities aren't coming," a woman with a deep voice said dryly.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Ash yelled, jumping out from the corner.

The two voices wheeled around. They both wore pitch black robes and had hoods covering their eyes. Over their mouth and nose, they wore a bandana with the bottom half of a skull on it, to give the illusion that half their faces were made of only bone.

"What the hell are kids doing here?!" The male exclaimed.

They were standing in a large chamber that looked scarcely like it used to be battle grounds. It was certainly big enough to hold a battle.

"Move kids, or you'll end up like this unfortunate soul," the man said, pointing to a large bulk on the floor.

Ash's eyes widened.

Dawn gasped.

Iris made a choking sound in her throat.

On the floor, was Officer Jenny, trussed up like a chicken, her clothes torn and her body beat up beyond belief.

"Officer Jenny!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu leapt off Ash's shoulder and growled, electricity crackling on his cheeks.

Dawn clenched her fists and snatched a Pokeball from her bag. She'd help Ash this time. "Prinplup, Battle Dance!"

Dawn's Pokeball burst open and Prinplup leapt out and used Metal Claw, but not as an attack. Instead, its wings gained defensive boosts like it'd used Iron Defense. It then put its wings up in a defensive position, ready to fight.

"Battle Dance?" Ash asked.

"Yea, we developed it as a side project. It wasn't intended for any Contests," Dawn explained.

"Well, I guess I'll send out my Pokemon," Iris sighed. Before she could, Dawn put a hand on her shoulder.

"No need to worry. Ash and I'll handle this!"

The hooded male sneered. "I guess we have no choice but to annihilate these bastards.

The trio was simmering with hatred for these hooded devils. Who did they think they were, calling them such names?

The male and female both reached into their robes and produced a Pokeball each. They both threw open their Pokeballs, revealing completely new Pokemon.

The first Pokemon, the male's, was a snake like Pokemon with a mane of bright orange scales rippling from the top of its head to the end of its tail. It was about four and a half feet tall. It's belly was a dirty red color, and looked like the color of a brick. It had short arms and its hands each had three fingers on them. Its claws were long and pointy. It's face had a violet circle pattern on it, but other than that, its face was pure serpentine.

Iris saw Officer Jenny's bag nearby and found a red Crimson Isles Pokedex. She flipped it on and scanned the snake Pokemon.

"Serburntine, the Mind Snake Pokemon. Serburntine coils around rocks to warm them up, simply to toss them into a nearby river or pond just to see the steam," the Pokedex droned.

The second Pokemon, which was the woman's, was also a serpentine Pokemon. However, it was much smaller, only at around three feet. It was a deep purple color with layered scales. It had no other limbs, but its eyes seemed to radiate a lot of power. Its eyes were pitch black in the pupil and emerald green around the pupil with flecks of red and blue.

Iris moved the Pokedex over to scan the second Pokemon.

"Slithix, the Evil Eye Pokemon. Slithix intimidates his opponents by staring them down. Many larger foes cannot resist the powers of its eyes."

"Wow, these Pokemon must be exclusive to the Crimson Isles!" Ash exclaimed. Then he remembered they were the enemies' Pokemon. "But we'll still have to defeat them," he added.

"You will try," the woman chuckled from behind the bandana.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _**PKMN Trainers Ash and Dawn VS! Hooded Man and Woman**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pikachu use Quick Attack on Slithix! I want to know what we're dealing with!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu's body sucked in the surrounding energy, and burst into a fast sprint straight towards Slithix.

Slithix's eyes never left Pikachu. It watched as Pikachu ran full speed towards it.

Pikachu rammed full force into Slithix and bounced back to Ash. Slithix hadn't even recoiled from the attack!

"Normal type moves don't affect Ghost types like Slithix, dumbass," the woman sneered.

Ash clenched his fist. He'd have to think of another plan.

Meanwhile, Dawn who had been watching the whole situation unfold, was ready to make her move.

"Prinplup, Water Pulse on Serburntine!"

Prinplup held its wings out and an orb of deep blue water began materializing between them. It grew to the size of a basketball, then Prinplup released it, sending it straight towards Serburntine.

"Dodge!" The man commanded. Serburntine, at lightning speed, slithered off to the side, sending Water Pulse into the wall behind them.

"Wow, Serburntine is really fast." Dawn murmured.

Ash had figured out a plan. "Pikachu, Electro Ball on Slithix!"

"Slithix, dodge!" The ball of crackling electricity sailed harmlessly past Slithix, and also into the wall.

"Fight, you cowards!" Ash screamed. He was really getting pissed now.

"But then it wouldn't be fun," the woman said in a bittersweet tone.

"Shut up woman!" The man said glaring at the female. "Fine, we'll go on the offensive and sweep the shit out of your Pokemon just like we did to this fatass." The man kicked Officer Jenny hard in the ribs. A cracking sound was heard.

Iris clenched her fists. She didn't like the language these creatures were using at all. She wanted to step in to help, but Dawn had insisted they could handle it.

"Serburntine, use Wrap on Pikachu!"

"Slithix, Shadow Sneak on Prinplup!"

Because Shadow Sneak always goes first, Slithix extended its shadow, which then bore down on Prinplup, knocking it out instantly.

Dawn gasped. These were incredibly strong Pokemon!

Serburntine shot at lightning speed towards Pikachu, and before Pikachu could do anything, he was tightly coiled between Serburntine's trunk.

"Piii-kaa!" Pikachu whined, struggling in Serburntine's grip.

Ash's jaw dropped. How were these Pokemon so frickin' powerful!

"You see. You are no match for our Pokemon. Go cuddle with your mom if you want a little fun. Stuff like this is for the police. Police like her," the woman smirked kicking the Officer.

The man turned to Iris.

"Don't even think about making a move, Jungle Head. Move an inch, and we'll kill your Pokemon, then move onto you. Leave while you can, all three of you, before you get hurt. Your Pokemon belong to the Goddess now." The man sneered.

Iris looked defeated. She couldn't save her friends or their Pokemon unless she wanted them to get hurt further. She didn't know what to do. "I won't let you harm my friends or their Pokemon," Iris exclaimed.

Before either of the abusers could do anything, Iris threw out Dragonite and commanded it to use Dragon Rush.

"Barhhh!" Dragonite growled as a draconic shape glowed around him. Then he launched himself between Serburntine and Slithix, intending on hitting them both.

Iris saw the mistake before it happened. "Dragonite no!" She screamed.

"Slithix, Shadow Sneak!"

Slithix instantly bore his shadow down on Dragonite, causing it to writhe in pain. But Dragonite was tougher than Prinplup. He would not be defeated so easily.

Dragonite slumped to the ground, not unconscious, but heavily damaged. Iris was out of options. Sending in any more Pokemon would result in the same thing.

"Well, I guess now it's time to have a bit more...fun," the woman chuckled, throwing out another Pokemon.

It was a wolf like Pokemon with jet black fur that went from the end of its short stubby tail to its head. Sharp teeth protruded from its mouth, which was oozing large amounts of drool. Red eyes glistened from under a tuft of hair. It growled, ready to fight.

"Deval, the Night Hound Pokemon," the Pokedex began. "Deval uses its flawless night vision to stalk prey in an effort to prove themselves to their friends and family."

Unbeknownst to everyone in the chamber, a pair of dark eyes had been watching the whole scene, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Now seemed like a very good time to do so.

**The Adventures on the Crimson Isles**

_**New chapter every Friday/Saturday. If one doesn't come, it's probably 'cause I was acting up and got my iPod taken away :P**_

**Chapter 4- Secret Savior**


	4. Chapter 4- Secret Savior

**Pokemon Fan Fiction**

**The Adventures on the Crimson Isles**

**Rated M for Mature (contains lemons, limes, and vulgar language)**

**Chapter 4- Secret Savior**

_The trio has tracked the location of two Pokemon abusers to the Desert Cathedral, an ancient structure in the vast desert. After finding the two abusers in a chamber in the Cathedral, Ash and Dawn challenge them to a battle, only to be defeated rather swiftly. Now they must abandon their Pokemon, or face certain doom. Sorry this chapter is so short :( Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon (except for the ones I made).

* * *

Iris looked at Ash and Dawn. Both their expressions show that they didn't have a clue what to do either.

"We mean it punks. Leave and your Pokemon will be sent to the Goddess unharmed. Stay and fight, or you'll all die," the hooded man warned.

Ash gritted his teeth. He didn't even get one badge before he was getting his best friend stolen from him. No, it wouldn't end like this.

**LANGUAGE ALERT!**

"Arghhhh! Gimme my Pokemon, you fucktards!" Ash roared launching himself at the male. The man easily punched him in the stomach, causing Ash to recoil back where he initially was. "Fuck off, and gimme my best friend back you whores!"

Dawn was taken back by Ash's language. He had never spoken like this before. But then again, Ash was really pissed.

"Alright, you asked for it kid," the woman said gruffly. "Deval, Bite on the boy!"

Deval growled and bounded towards Ash.

"Ash!" Dawn screamed running toward him.

"Dawn no!" Iris called.

Before Deval could reach Ash, a dark figure swooped down from the shadows above and let loose an Air Cutter attack on Deval was knocked into the wall next to Dawn.

"Huh?" Iris said, trying to get a good look at the figure. But the figure was moving way to fast.

The figure then descended upon Slithix and hit it with Bite. Slithix, being a Psychic type, was damaged badly.

"What?!" The woman exclaimed.

Finally, the figure used Supersonic on Serburntine. Serburntine instantly lost its grip on Pikachu, who bounded towards Ash.

"Pika!" It said, determined to finish the battle.

"Alright!" Ash said cornily. "Let's finish this up with Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu curled up, channeling all the electricity around it, then released it in a bright beam towards Serburntine.

Serburntine, who was writhing on the ground defenseless, was hit full on. He then fainted.

Just then, a faint siren was from heard outside.

The two abusers cursed under their breaths. "Deval return," the woman said securing Deval back in its Pokeball.

"You too Serburntine," the man commanded. "This isn't the last you'll here of Team Pluto. We will rise and extinguish Pokemon from everywhere around!"

"Slithix, Teleport us outta this wretched place!"

Using the last of its strength, Slithix glowed a deep purple, then, all three was them disappeared.

Team Pluto? Extinguish Pokemon? Everywhere? Ash was just glad he didn't have to ditch Pikachu.

The figure walked up to Ash. "Huh?" Ash said looking at it.

It was a bat like Pokemon. It was lavender in color and had two very big ears on its head, large yellow eyes, and a furry torso. It stared intently at Ash. For a small Pokemon, it had done some real damage.

"Hey Iris, can I see that Pokedex for a sec?" Ash asked.

Iris handed him the Pokedex and Ash pointed it at their savior.

"Noibat, the Sound Wave Pokemon. They live in pitch black caves. Their enormous ears can emit ultrasonic waves of 200,000 hertz," the Pokedex explained.

"Oh, so that's a Noibat," Ash commented.

"Ash, I think he wants to go with you. Man, I'm so jealous! Noibat's a dragon type!," Iris cried.

"Do you buddy?" Ash asked Noibat.

Noibat squeaked in confirmation.

"Alright then!" Ash said clutching an empty Pokeball. "Go Pokeball!"

The Pokeball bumped Noibat on the head and sucked him inside. It barely wiggled once before the button sparkled and Noibat was secure.

"Alright! I just caught...a Noibat!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu squeaked happily.

Iris sighed. "He's still such a little kid."

Dawn smirked at Iris' catchphrase. "How hypocritical she is," Dawn thought.

Suddenly, a team of five Officer Jenny's rushed into the chamber.

"You there, teenagers!" Officer Jenny barked. Then she saw her fellow cousin. "Oh my goodness, what happened to her?" Officer Jenny sputtered.

"Two Pokemon abusers beat her up when she went investigating in here. My Noibat here defeated them, but they got away," Ash explained.

"You three will be escorted outside for questioning," Officer Jenny declared as two other Officer Jennys walked them away.

As soon as the trio had been escorted away and out of earshot, one Officer Jenny searching the chamber for clues, called,"Officers, I think I've found something."

The other four officers walked up to the other officer, who as crouched on the ground, near where the woman had been standing.

In Officer Jenny's hand was a small trinket, scarcely two inches long. It was a pitchfork, like the one the devil holds. However it also had angel wings sprouting from just below in tines on the handle. A halo encircled its tines.

"Well, either the boy left out a key detail, or they're trying to stay off our radar."

"What does it mean?"

The first Officer Jenny sighed and pocketed the trinket. She stumbled on the words but eventually, they came out. "I-it means that T-team Pluto i-is rising ag-gain."

* * *

After a rather extensive length of questions, the group retired back to the Pokemon Center for dinner. It had been an exhausting day. Fighting Team Rocket and a couple of Pokemon abusers had drained their energy, and the sun on the Desert Isle seemed to be cooking them alive. The group discussed their plans for the following day, which was for Ash to challenge the Desert Isle Gym. Ash was psyched to begin training with Noibat and quickly finished his dinner.

Ash released Noibat from its Pokeball. Noibat burst out in a flash of white and ran around the arena, awaiting orders from its master.

Ash quickly checked the Sound Wave Pokemon's moves. They were Agility, Supersonic, Air Cutter, and Bite.

After scanning Noibat's moves, Ash was ready to begin training. "Noibat, use Air Cutter on those practice dummies!" He commanded, pointing to a couple of straw dummies on the other side of the field.

"Noiiiii-bat!" The Pokemon exclaimed releasing two bolts of aerial energy towards the straw men. One bolt landed on each dummy, cutting them both clean in half.

"Alright! Nice hit Noibat!" Ash complimented.

The pair continued like this for another hour, scrounging for more unfortunate straw dummies to practice on.

After a while, Dawn emerged from the Pokemon Center. Ash returned Noibat to its Pokeball and walked up to her. Now would be a good time to talk to her. Iris seemed to have already gone to bed. But he had to make sure...

"Hey Dawn, where's Iris?" Ash asked innocently.

"Oh she went to bed," Dawn answered quickly, clearly annoyed at the question.

"So Dawn...you've been asking kinda weird ever since Iris arrived. What's up?" Ash asked.

Dawn turned red. Luckily, the darkness of the evening obscured Ash's vision, so he wouldn't notice her face's color change. "What?! I don't know what you're talking about!" Dawn exclaimed.

Ash decided to be flat out honest. "Dawn, you haven't been treating her like a friend. It's like you don't want her here or something."

"Have I?" Dawn asked, trying to sound innocent. "I had no idea." Dawn was digging herself into a hole, and she knew it. She'd need to get out before she was too deep. So she pulled on a yawn. "Man, I'm getting tired. We did a lot today, and the desert really sapped my strength. I'm going to bed."

Ash wasn't convinced. "Promise me you'll be nicer to Iris," Ash pleaded.

Dawn gritted her teeth, but said "Okay." She began stomping away. That was not a good chat. Ash was on to her. And he would never date her if he thought she was a jerk.

Ash thought nothing of the sort, but still wasn't convinced by Dawn's oblivion to the situation. If anything, she seemed to be jealous of Iris' friendliness. Ash wouldn't let the conversation drop this easily. Since Iris was in bed, now would be the perfect time for a question he'd been waiting to ask from the moment he lay his eyes upon her. He jogged up to her, lightly grabbed her wrist, and spun her around.

"Is all this because you like me?" He asked.

**The Adventures on the Crimson Isles**

_**New chapter every Friday/Saturday if I have one ready. If one doesn't come, it's probably 'cause I was acting up and got my iPod taken away :P**_

**Chapter 5- Ash's First Badge**


	5. Chapter 5- Ash's First Badge

**Pokemon Fan Fiction**

**The Adventures on the Crimson Isles**

**Rated M for Mature (contains lemons, limes, and vulgar language)**

**Chapter 5- Ash's First Badge**

_Ash has caught himself a new Pokemon, Noibat! Today, he plans on challenging the famed gym leader of the Desert Isle, Sandy. But will Ash and his Pokemon have what it takes to win his first badge Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon (except for the ones I made).

* * *

Twenty minutes earlier...

The two girls ate in silence. Ash had just finished dinner and went outside to train Noibat.

Dawn had been treating Iris sourly ever since she'd arrived. Iris didn't necessarily care much since she knew why, but then again if they would be traveling around for awhile, she figured she should get off Dawn's bad side before Dawn felt it was necessary to do the whole,"Don't touch Ash. He's mine". Iris began formulating a plan in her mind on how to get them together. The gears in her brain were turning in tune with that of a matchmaker. Well, first she needed to be out of the picture for either of them to make a move.

Iris yawned a fake yawn. "I'm tired Dawn. I'm off to bed," she said standing up with her tray.

"Huh-what!" Dawn said, clearly lost in thought.

Iris chuckled. "I said I was tired and going to bed." Then she added, "Don't worry, Ash is yours. I don't want him." She began striding away.

"Oh than- WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT," Dawn gasped, blushing furiously.

"You clearly like him. I'm saying I won't interfere. He's not really my type."

"Whatever," Dawn grumbled, shooing her away with her hand.

Iris giggled and walked back to her room.

Present time...

He jogged up to her, lightly grabbed her wrist, and spun her around.

"Is all this because you like me?"

Dawn gasped quietly. Not only had Iris figured her out but Ash, thick headed Ash had too. She might as well had put it on a giant billboard with big flashing neon lights.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh," was all she could muster.

"It's okay if you do." Then his voice got lower. "I mean I kinda have a crush on you.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh," she said again. Ash...liked her! This was the day she'd been waiting for. Yet, it had all come so fast and she felt overwhelmed. She was beginning to actually get tired.

"C-can I think a-about that?" She stammered. She started walking away again.

Ash jogged up next to her. "Please Dawn. I need to know. I've been waiting to ask you this for a long time. If you don't like me, just say so and we'll just be friends."

Dawn turned to face him. His hazel eyes stared longingly into her sapphire eyes. She could tell he really had been waiting a while to ask this and she couldn't turn him down. But she wasn't as ready for him as she thought she was.

"No no, I do like you, more than any other girl you've met probably has. It's just, it's just-

"Relax Dawn. If your not ready for a boyfriend yet, just come to me once you are. Don't forget I'll always be here for you." He flashed a toothy Dawn.

She smiled too. "No need to worry! I'm sure I'll be ready soon." And together they walked to their rooms.

* * *

The trio emerged from the Pokemon Center after a hearty breakfast of Oran Berry pancakes; Dawn's favorite.

"Alright, let's go to the Gym!" Ash exclaimed, clearly pumped at the thought of his first badge.

Iris rolled her eyes, "Still a little kid I see."

"Hey it's my first badge," Ash pouted.

"C'mon, cut the chatter," Dawn complained. "I'm sure the Gym will be air conditioned. It's like 120 degrees out here!"

They walked in silence for about a mile until they came to a stop in front of a small sandstone abode.

"Stop!" Iris called pulling her head out of a map. "The Gym should be right here," pointing to the abode.

"This doesn't look like a Gym," Ash muttered.

"Pika," Pikachu agreed with obvious disappointment.

Iris' hopes hadn't dropped in the slightest. "Remember what Cilan's Gym looked like. You should know by now that looks can be deceiving." She strolled over to the door and opened it. "C'mon!"

The door slammed shut behind them. Inside, was a relatively large, dimly lit room, lit only by a couple of torches on the wall. It looked very similar to the chamber in the Desert Cathedral, but smaller. However, a metal platform sit in the center of the room. On the platform was a console with a lever on it.

"Well, I guess we should go down?" Iris said walking over to the platform. Ash and Dawn followed behind and stepped on. Then Iris pulled the lever down, but nothing happened.

Suddenly, the platform began to rumble then slowly started to descend. They descended about twenty feet until the platform came out in a large cavern with a battle field in it. A slender woman in her twenties stood from her crouch on the other side of the field and began walking towards the trio.

As soon as the platform landed, Iris and Dawn took their cue and walked to the stands. The woman walked up to Ash and smiled warmly.

She was only a bit taller an Ash. She had flawless, pale white skin and she wore only a dirty denim vest over her upper body. She wore short jean shorts and had the tips of her spine-length locks dyed a fiery orange color.

"Hi, welcome to the Desert Isle Gym!" She exclaimed.

"Hi, I'm Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu," he said motioning to the Pokemon on his shoulder.

"I'm Sandra, but everyone calls me Sandy. As I see you have some friends here to cheer you on. You can introduce me to them later." She smiled again and started walking back to her side of the field. Then she snapped her fingers, and a referee ran out from a gate behind her and took her spot on the sidelines.

"This will be a two on two match featuring Ash, the challenger and Sandy, the Gym Leader.

"Alright, let's start this off right! Gligar, let's go!" Sandy threw her Pokemon and it burst open and Gligar glided out.

"Gli-gli-garrr!" Gligar growled.

"Pikachu, you wanna start this off!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika!" Pikachu responded and he bounded up to the field. Electricity crackled on his cheeks.

"Oh, an Electric type! Good luck," Sandy snorted.

"We know how to deal with Ground types!" Ash assured her. "Right Pikachu?"

"Chu!" Pikachu agreed.

"Battle, begin!" The referee called.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_ PKMN Trainer Ash V.S. Leader Sandy_ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright Pikachu, let's start this off with Quick Attack!"

Pikachu glowed white for an instant, then bulleted towards Gligar.

"Gligar, up," Sandy commanded calmly.

Gligar floated up, out of Pikachu's reach.

Ash growled quietly then yelled, "Alright then, Pikachu jump as high and as close as you can towards Gligar, then use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu nodded and jumped a little over half of Gligar's height off the ground, then he used Quick Attack and practically flew into Gligar and slammed it to the ground. Pikachu somersaulted back to his side of the battlefield.

Sandy's eyes were wide. "I guess I underestimated you two a bit," she chuckled. "But now the gloves are off! Gligar, use Fury Cutter!"

One of Gligar's pincers glowed white and began growing. Once the Fury Cutter had met its peak, Gligar glided towards Pikachu at lightning speed.

"Pikachu, dodge it!" Ash yelled. But it was too late. Gligar's pincer sliced Pikachu, who wailed-

"Pika! Chu..."

Sandy laughed. "Not as quick as you thought he was. Or was Gligar just faster than you expected?"

Ash gritted his teeth. Gligar was clearly faster than Pikachu. And Iron Tail would barely do a thing. He was out of ideas.

"C'mon Ash you can do this!" Dawn cheered from the bleachers.

"Gligar, let's clean Pikachu up, shall we?

Gligar nodded.

"Alright Gligar, let's finish this up with Quick Attack!"

Gligar shot towards Pikachu, who stood helpless, waiting for an order.

Suddenly, Ash had an idea. "Pikachu, wait for Gligar to get close, then circle around and use Quick Attack!"

Gligar was ten feet away when Pikachu sidestepped, ran behind Gligar, and used Quick Attack. Gligar had scarcely enough time to turn around before Pikachu barreled into it, knocking it out.

"Gligar is unable to battle! Therefore, the round goes to Ash, the challenger!"

"Yeah, alright buddy!" Ash cheered, giving Pikachu a big thumbs up.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied merrily.

"Alright Pikachu, I'm gonna give Noibat a go, okay?"

Pikachu agreed, wanting to see Noibat up against a real opponent, instead of just practice dummies.

"Noibat, I choose you!" Ash said, hurling Noibat's Pokeball onto the field.

"Noiiii!" Noibat said, flapping into battle stance.

"Noibat, eh? Well I'll assure you my next one won't go down way as easily as my last one did!" Sandy smirked.

Sandy clutched her second Pokeball in her hands. She looked at it knowingly, then threw it onto the field.

"Drilbur! Let's wipe the floor with 'em!

Drilbur landed on the ground and scratched his metal claws together, emitting a sound like sword being drawn from its scabbard. He was ready for battle.

"Alright Noibat, use Bite!" Ash commanded.

Noibat rocketed towards Drilbur, its teeth gnashing.

"Drilbur, Rapid Spin!"

Drilbur leapt up and began hurling itself like a frisbee towards Noibat.

Noibat and Drilbur met in the middle and they both were knocked to the ground.

"Get up Noibat!" Ash urged.

Noibat propped itself up on one wing then raised itself from a crouch. "Bat!" Noibat said, determined to put up a good fight.

"Drilbur, use Dig!" Sandy yelled.

Drilbur growled, then disappeared underground.

"Noibat, fly as high as you can."

Because of the damage he'd taken, Noibat could only fly about fifteen feet off the ground.

Drilbur burst out of the ground and launched itself towards Noibat.

"Noibat use Air Cutter! Don't let him touch you!"

Noibat pulled back its wings, then shot a torrent of energy towards Drilbur.

Drilbur was three feet from Noibat when the Air Cutter hit him, sending him hurling back to the ground.

"Oh no! Drilbur!" Sandy exclaimed.

"Alright! Nice Noibat!" Ash congratulated.

Noibat smiled, then squeaked, "Noi-noi bat!"

"I told you this wouldn't go down like the last battle. And I wasn't kidding!" Sandy warned. "Drilbur, use Metal Claw!"

Drilbur bolted up and started sprinting toward Noibat, its claws gleaming.

"Noibat, use Supersonic!"

Noibat opened its mouth, and rings of rippling, yellow energy flew out, hurling toward Drilbur.

"Cut through it!" Sandy commanded.

Drilbur maintained its course towards Noibat, and when the rings of Supersonic got too close, he ripped through them with its claws.

"Agh!" Ash said, shocked. He didn't know what to do. "Noibat!" Ash sputtered.

Noibat couldn't dodge in time. Drilbur jumped up as high as he could, and raked Noibat's torso.

Noibat screamed and fell from the air, plummeting towards the ground. When it hit the rocky floor, it was finished.

"Noibat is unable to battle! Therefore the round goes to Sandy, the Gym Leader.

Told ya!" Sandy smirked.

Ash looked glum. "Noibat, return." He looked at Noibat's Pokeball. "You did a great job for your first real battle. Now take a good rest." He pocketed the Ball and turned to Pikachu. "Well buddy, looks like your back in!"

Pikachu nodded and scuttled back up to the field.

"You can do this Ash!" Iris yelled. "You too Pikachu!"

Pikachu's expression hardened. Ash was counting on him to win his first Crimson Isle gym badge and he wasn't planning on letting him down.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu glowed, then shot towards Drilbur like a bullet.

"Drilbur, use Fury Swipes to counter!" Sandy commanded.

As soon as Pikachu got close enough, Drilbur's claws extended and he slashed Pikachu with them.

But Pikachu was determined to land his attack on Drilbur. Despite the agony, Pikachu pressed forward.

Drilbur noticed Pikachu's determination and started to swing his claws faster. But the Quick Attack won out, and Pikachu barreled into him.

Both Pokemon had taken a lot of damage.

"Alright Drilbur, let's finish this up with Rapid Spin!"

Drilbur curled up and spun towards Pikachu like a rogue mining drill.

"Pikachu, knock 'im away with Iron Tail!"

Pikachu's tail glowed, then turned to steel.

Drilbur rocketed closer and closer to Pikachu. Once he was close enough, Pikachu sidestepped and swung his tail as hard as he could. Drilbur was knocked back to the other side of the field.

"Alright Pikachu!" Ash cheered. "Let's clean 'em up with Quick Attack!"

Pikachu nodded and bolted straight towards Drilbur, who lay helpless on the ground, still recovering from the previous attack.

It was over before Pikachu hit. Drilbur was too badly hurt to do anything and Sandy knew it. She didn't want to exhaust him further.

Pikachu slammed into Drilbur, who collapsed to the ground.

"Drilbur is unable to battle! Therefore the winner is Ash, the challenger!"

"Alright!" Ash screamed. "We got our first Crimson Isle gym badge!" Pikachu danced happily with him.

Sandy retrieved Drilbur and walked slowly to Ash.

"That was a fun battle Ash, and I thank you," Sandy said quietly.

"You, Gligar, and Drilbur were all really good," Ash said. "It was a tough battle. I only barely won."

"The other Gym Leaders on the rest of the Isles are much stronger than me. You'd better train really hard if you want any chance of getting to their Badges," Sandy chuckled. "But now, I'll give you what you came here for. You earned it!"

The referee walked up with a velvet box. Inside rested a small badge in the shape of a Gliscor.

"It's the Scorpion Badge! The first of the eight badges required to take on Victory Mountain," Sandy explained.

Ash smiled and put the Scorpion Badge in his new badge case. "Alright! I got...the Scorpion Badge!"

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked.

Iris and Dawn raced down from the stands.

"Congratulations Ash," Iris smiled.

"Yeah, nice job!" Dawn cheered.

"Thanks for cheering me on guys! Really, I couldn't have won without your support." Ash glanced for a split second at Dawn, who blushed.

"You DID NOT just call us guys," Iris joked.

The trio laughed and left the Gym.

* * *

After dinner, Ash was heading to his room in the Pokemon Center. He was tired and wanted to get to bed quickly so he was ready for tomorrow. He was so busy thinking about the battle he'd had that he almost walked into Dawn.

"Oh, hi Dawn. You going to bed?" He asked.

"Uh yeah, in a bit," she replied. "But about your question last night..."

Ash's ears perked up. "Yeah," he said in a low whisper.

"I've thought about it and..." Her voice faltered for a second. "I have decided yes. I do want to go out with you," Dawn smiled.

"Wow, really Dawn! I mean if you don't like me, you don't have to do this."

"No no! I do want this! I don't know what the hell I was so afraid of last night. I just...I just..." She stopped mid sentence and her lips crashed into Ash's.

Ash was surprised but embraced the moment. He didn't care who was watching, even if it was Iris. He loved the kiss and never wanted it to end.

Dawn broke away. "Sorry," she apologized, red in the face.

"It's okay. I probably would have done the same thing," Ash confessed, blushing. "It was a good kiss, by the way.

Dawn giggled. "Well, I guess I'm off to bed then," she declared.

"See you in the morning." Ash said, pecking her on the cheek. "Can't wait to see how Iris reacts!"

"Aww, I hadn't even considered her!" Dawn exclaimed.

**The Adventures on the Crimson Isles**

_**New chapter every Friday/Saturday! If one doesn't come, it's probably 'cause I was acting up and got my iPod taken away :P**_

**Chapter 6- The Beacon**


	6. Chapter 6- The Beacon

**Pokemon Fan Fiction**

**The Adventures on the Crimson Isles**

**Rated M for Mature (contains lemons, limes, and vulgar language)**

**Chapter 6- The Beacon**

_The trio is off to the second of the eight Crimson Isles. This Isle houses large mountains that obscure the sun, plaguing the Isle in an infinite dusk. Adventure awaits and so do the secrets of this Isle. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon (except for the ones I made).

* * *

The hooded man and woman appeared in a dimly lit hallway made of stone. At the end of the hallway was a big metal door.

"Slithix, return."

The pair slowly walked to the door, looked at each other, then knocked.

"Enter," a deep feminine voice boomed from inside.

The pair stepped inside. Inside looked almost as plain as the hallway had. The only decoration was the Team Pluto insignia on the wall behind a woman, who sat at a large wooden desk. Two guards stood behind the woman, concealed in the shadows.

"Your identification?" The woman asked in a flat, but menacing voice.

The hooded woman fished out of her pocket a small trinket, identical to the one left at the Desert Cathedral.

The hooded man, however, did not produce a trinket. The color drained from his face as he dug more frantically through his pockets. "I-I must h-have dropped it my Q-Queen," he stammered.

"If you don't have your identification, you must be an imposter."

"No no, my Queen! I swear I am a true member of Team Pluto!" The hooded man wailed.

"Guards..."

The guards behind the woman walked up to the hooded man and secured an arm each. "Your orders, my Queen," one guard asked.

"Take him to the Warehouse. His Pokemon...you know where to take them.

"Yes, my Queen," the guards said in unison, and escorted the hooded man outside. The door shut behind them and the office became quiet again.

"Did you find it?" The woman asked.

"No. We were ambushed by a boy and his bitches before we could finish our search," the hooded woman responded. "But we are almost certain it isn't there."

"And, the man you were with...did he have his identification upon entering the Desert Cathedral?"

"I believe so, my Queen."

The woman cursed under her breath. "Then that fool did drop his identification then. Officer Jenny will be after us in a matter of time. You." She said pointing to the hooded woman. "Tell the Countess and Count that they are to evacuate to the Oasis immediately on my orders. The rest of the Pluto facilities are to be put in lockdown. Including this one. Understood?"

"With all due respect, my Queen, wouldn't the Oasis be the worst place to go right now? Authorities will be scouring the Desert Isle for us," the hooded woman asked.

"The Oasis facility was built for this very occurrence! Never question my orders or I shall have you sent to the Warehouse as well.

"Yes, my Queen," the hooded woman said quickly and left the office.

The woman sighed, and began packing up her paperwork. Team Pluto was too far in their operations to have one measly, clumsy Grunt stop them. Project TYPHON would soon be in its prime stages...

* * *

Iris bolted upright in her bed and glanced at the clock. It was 6:08. It was still so early but she didn't feel like going back to sleep. She got up and left her room.

She walked along the quiet hallway until she got to the main part of the Pokemon Center. She quickly walked over to a map.

On the top of the map, it read 'Crimson Isles: West'. Beneath it was the map of the two Isles west of Victory Mountain. The Desert Isle and the next Isle. It was called the Gloomy Isle and the Gym Leader was named Jasper.

Iris smiled thinking of how happy Ash would be when she told him. She turned around and started back to her room. But on the ground was an envelope. It was sealed with an old wax seal with the letter H on it. She didn't know anyone whose name started with H. She looked around to see if anyone had dropped it. But she was the only one there.

Silently she picked it up and hurried back to her room. Once there, she closed the door carefully and scrambled onto her bed.

Quietly, Iris slit open the envelope. Inside was a piece of parchment. Written on the parchment in old fashioned black ink, it read-

_When you head to the Gloomy Isle Iris, keep in mind that evil lurks at the curb of the cliff and at the turf of the tower._

_-H_

Iris read the note three more times. It made no sense to her. It was like a riddle, like this H guy, or girl was trying to tell her something. How did they even know her name. It intrigued her but also scared her. She buried the note at the bottom of her backpack, burrowed under her blankets, and fell back asleep.

* * *

"Man, these egg sandwiches are delish!" Ash exclaimed, taking a huge bite of his breakfast.

Dawn giggled and took at bite of her egg sandwich too.

Iris sat in silence, just poking at her sandwich.

"Hey Iris? What's wrong?" Dawn asked, concerned.

Iris jumped. "Huh? What?" She had been thinking about the letter she'd gotten and whether she should tell the Ash and Dawn. "Oh I'm fine! Uhhhh...just a little tired!" She said, trying to sound convincing.

"Well, Iris, what if I told you I'm dating someone!" Dawn asked.

"What! Who!" Iris exclaimed, pretending she didn't know it was Ash.

"It's Ash!" Dawn squealed, scooting over in the booth and giving him a peck on the cheek.

Ash face reddened and he stayed silent, continuing to eat his breakfast.

"Well, it's about time Ash get's a girlfriend!" Iris joked, slapping him on the back. All her worries about the letter were forgotten.

"Hey!" Ash retorted. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Actually yeah! After I left you and Cilan, I met this really cute guy in Johto named Harry. But long distance relationships never work!" She said merrily."

"Attention trainers!" Nurse Joy's voice boomed over the intercom. "The ship to the Gloomy Isle departs at 10:00."

"No need to worry, it's only..." Dawn began to say. But after checking her Poketch, she gasped and said, "Oh no! It's 9:48! We gotta move people!"

* * *

The trio hurried and finished their breakfasts, packed up their bags, and walked to the docks on the Desert Isle.

A massive ship, similar to the Firespray, was anchored and Ash, Dawn, and Iris ran up to the deck, getting their last look at the Desert Isle.

"So the Gloomy Isle, huh?" Ash said, content. "Whattya think Pikachu?"

"Pika.." Pikachu said grimly, which probably meant, "It sounds creepy."

The gang had just climbed aboard the ship and it was pulling out of the docks.

"So Ashy, when ya gotta take me out on a date," Dawn chirped.

"Uhhh..." Ash said, turning a dark shade of red. "Um, I don't know any good restaurants around here," he sputtered. "Besides, who wants to go on a date on the Gloomy Isle. I bet it's all foggy and miserable there."

And he was just about right.

"Look! There's the Gloomy Isle!" Iris said, pointing to an island about a mile away. It was shrouded in a thick fog. Only the tall, sharp mountain tops peered above the eerie mist.

"Looks like I was right," Ash sulked.

"No need to worry! At least you'll get another badge there. And I'm sure there will be a lot of adventure waiting for us there!" Dawn cheered.

"Dawn is right. You can't judge a book by its cover. Lots of nice people probably live there!" Iris stated.

However, unlike Ash, Iris was completely wrong.

* * *

The trio had gotten off the ship, which was now pulling away. They stood on the dark grass of the Gloomy Isle. Gnarled trees hung over a path leading into a dark forest. A small range of mountains shielded the Isle from the sun, making it very cold.

"Well, I guess we go into the forest. Everyone else did," Ash said blankly. The rest of the passengers had already left the docks.

"I guess so," Dawn said, walking over to a sign on the side of the path. It read-

Now entering: The Gloomy Forest

1 mi. to Styx Village

"Alright let's go!" Iris said. "It's getting cold. We need to get to the Pokemon Center. If they even have one..." She added.

And the moment the trio set foot in the Gloomy Forest, was the moment they became a sworn enemy of Team Pluto.

* * *

"Countess, the bastard kids have just entered the Forest," a Pluto Grunt said quietly.

"Damn! What is the Queen thinking allowing these...these kids near us. This is a prison for the biggest threats to Team Pluto! Dispatch another battalion to the cell blocks" A young woman's voice commanded.

"Yes, Countess," the Grunt said, scuttling away.

The Countess glanced at her Holo-Caster and saw the Queen was trying to contact her. She hesitated for a second, but then clicked the screen.

The Queen's image appeared and she said, "Countess, the delinquents will be lead to your position. Ready your Pokemon. If you defeat them, imprison them there. They are of high enough threat. The Warehouse is out of the question." And with that, the image faded and the Countess gathered her Pokemon.

"Well, my friends! It seems a worthy opponent will soon show himself!"

* * *

The trio had walked about a half a mile, the forest only getting colder, the deeper they went. Ash and Dawn were holding hands talking softly. Iris was lagging a bit behind, thinking about the message she'd gotten that morning.

_When you head to the Gloomy Isle Iris, keep in mind that evil lurks at the curb of the cliff and at the turf of the tower._

"How does H know my name? What does it mean? Why me? Should I tell Ash and Dawn?" There were so many questions swirling around in her mind. She had no clue who 'H' could be. She didn't know if it was a trap, or a prank, or actual advice. But even still, she couldn't make sense of it. She figured she'd just let the day play itself out until something came up that was relevant to her investigations.

"Hey Iris! Somethin' wrong? You're walking awfully slow," Ash noticed.

"No, nothing's wrong," Iris lied. "Still tired!" She said, putting on a fake smile. It worked on Ash, who turned back around and kept walking. But Dawn, widened her eyes, indicating she could talk to her about anything that was wrong.

Iris nodded and mouthed, "Thank you," then caught up with the couple.

Dawn smiled and Iris smiled back.

Something else smiled back at Iris, but none of the trio saw it.

* * *

The trio had almost reached Styx Village when a ghostly Pokemon rose out of the earthen ground.

"Ahhhh!" Dawn screamed, running behind Ash.

It was like a black pumpkin, but with an eerie brown stalk growing out of the top. And the stalk had a face. "Gouuuuur..." It moaned. It was about to release a Shadow Ball attack!

Iris leapt forward. "Fraxture, use Dragon Rage!" She said, hurling Fraxture's Pokeball onto the ground. It burst open and Fraxure growled and he began gathering energy for Dragon Rage. When enough energy was stored, he released the draconic energy towards the Pokemon.

But the Pokemon simply vanished.

An old woman scurried out from the bushes. "Travelers!" She yelled. "You must stop Gourgeist before it stops you! That Gourgeist has been hauntin' us! You needa stop 'im!"

"Umm, I'm sorry but who are you?" Ash asked.

"I'm Heidi! If you stop that Gourgeist, I'll tell you where the Gym is," Heidi bellowed.

"Why are you yelling?" Dawn asked.

"Aww, sorry! Ma ears must be acting up again," she cackled.

"And how do you know we're here for the Gym?" Iris asked.

"Only reason people ever come here..." She murmured. "AHHHH! There it is," Heidi wailed, pointing to the Goirgeist, who had appeared behind the trio.

Iris wheeled around. "Fraxture, Outrage!"

Fraxture seethed with draconic rage, then launched itself towards Gourgeist.

Gourgeist couldn't react in time. Fraxure slammed into it and started punching it furiously.

"Geist..." It screamed in agony.

"I know!" Iris exclaimed. "Gourgeist will be my first Crimson Isle Pokemon!" She withdrew an empty Pokeball from her pocket and tossed it at Gourgeist.

Gourgeist was absorbed into the Ball, which dropped to the ground wiggling.

The Ball wiggled for about a minute, before it finally sealed shut and the button twinkled.

"Alright! I got a Gourgeist!" Iris exclaimed.

"What a little kid," Dawn said, mimicking Iris' catchphrase.

"You gotta strong Fraxture there, honey," Heidi complimented.

Iris blushed. "Thanks," she said, smiling awkwardly.

"So you said you'd tell us where the Gym is," Ash reminded her. "Where is it?" He inquired.

"Oh yeah...about that... Follow me," Heidi said quietly. She had other plans.

* * *

After a fair amount of walking, the trio plus Heidi arrived at the coast of the island. It was a sheer drop down. On the very edge, stood a tall, ominous looking tower. Just in front of the tower was a small courtyard surrounded by barbed wire.

"Uhh, Heidi...are you sure this is the Gym," Ash asked slowly, turning towards Heidi.

But Heidi was no where to be seen.

"Where'd she go?" Dawn said looking around.

"That old hag sold us out!" Iris said in anger. "All she did was bring us to the middle of nowhere!"

"Calm down Iris. It might just be the Gym. Heidi might have just figured we didn't need her help anymore," Ash coaxed.

Iris still wasn't sure. Something didn't seem right. But she followed Ash and Dawn into the courtyard. It had the same sense of emptiness as the Desert Cathedral, but not as quiet. The wind howled and the waves crashed against the rocks below. Below. Below on the cliffs. Something clicked in her mind.

_When you head to the Gloomy Isle Iris, keep in mind that evil lurks at the curb of the cliff..._

"NO STOP GUYS! THIS ISN'T THE GYM!" Iris blurted out.

But it was too late. The trio was already in the tower.

The doors slammed shut and three figures emerged from the shadows. A rather tall and intimidating woman stood, flanked by a hooded figure on each side, before the trio.

"Hello...adolescent fools. My name is Macaria. Welcome to the Beacon."

**The Adventures on the Crimson Isles**

_**New chapter every Friday/Saturday! If one doesn't come, it's probably 'cause I was acting up and got my iPod taken away :P**_

**Chapter 6- The Turf of the Tower**


	7. Chapter 7- The Turf of the Tower

**Pokemon Fan Fiction**

**The Adventures on the Crimson Isles**

**Rated M for Mature (contains lemons, limes, and vulgar language)**

**Chapter 7- The Turf of the Tower**

_After being tricked into going to a place called the Beacon, the trio now stands before Team Pluto, yet again. With the_  
_secrets of a crypic message still left to be unraveled and peril staring Ash and his friends in the face, the mystery of_  
_the sinister Team Pluto is now bigger than ever. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon (except for the ones I made)

* * *

"My name is Macaria. Welcome to the Beacon."

Ash could tell immediatly that Macaria was a part of Team Pluto. Shw wore a simple, deep purple robe with subtle designs  
on it. Her followers wore the simple black hooded robes and skull bandanas around their nose and mouth like the two Grunts  
at the Desert Cathedral.

"Team Pluto," Ash spat.

"Yes, Ash Ketchum. I know you have dealt with us before, but I assure you, no miracles are headed for you today," Macaria  
said bluntly.

"Why were there some members of Team Pluto abusing Pokemon on the Desert Isle!" Iris demanded.

"Pokemon are obstacles on the road to power," Macaria explained. "They are not tools to gain power. Some see Pokemon as friends or companions. Those are  
the minds of people who will stay vulnerable to the unexpected. People who cannot open their minds enough to see the full  
image of another being will always be a victim of betrayal. Team Pluto sees the full image of Pokemon; savage beasts  
that harm one another. You "Trainers" pit Pokemon against one another for entertainment. For the illusion of victory. You  
are as bad as us."

"Pokemon aren't savage beasts! They have feelings like you and me! If they attack you it's for a reason!" Dawn yelled.

"Funny. Because I have a very good reason to attack you... I have orders from the Queen to rid you off these grounds  
ASAP," Macaria asserted.

She stepped forward. "If I lose, I will let you leave, no harm done. If you lose, you will evacuate these  
premises immediatly and your Pokemon stay with me. Agree?"

"No way!" Ash yelled. "If you win, we'll leave immediatly. If we win, you tell us everything and anything we want to know  
about you, this place, or Team Pluto!"

Macaria considered the terms and remembered what the Queen had said about these kids. Then she finally said, "Very well."

She motioned her two guards to fight Dawn and Iris. "I'm taking care of the boy," she declared.

"Yes, Countess!" the two guards replied.

"Alright then," Macaria said, turning her attention back to Ash. "Let's get this party started." She withdrew a Pokeball  
from her robes and hurled it out. "Flareon, out!" Flareon burst out of the Ball and spat embers onto the ground. It was  
rearing to go.

Ash thought about it breifly, then said, "Noibat, I choose you!"

Noibat fluttered off the ground. "Noibat! Noi!" It said, ready for battle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_PKMN Trainer Ash VS! Pluto Countess Macaria_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Flareon, use Scary Face!"

Flareon growled and the room became dark. Out of the shadows, a demonic face loomed over Noibat.

"Noibat, close your eyes!" Ash commanded.

"Ha! Just what I expected," Macaria scoffed. "Now Flareon, while its eyes are closed, use Flamethrower!

Ash was surprised, for a second. It was a pretty good strategy, attacking while the opponent's eyes were closed. But like  
most strategies thrown at him, Ash had a counter.

"Noibat, keep your eyes closed and use Agility to dodge! Use your ears to detect soundwaves so you don't fly into  
anything!"

Noibat smiled. He knew his master was smart enough to eventually exploit his skill. Keeping his eyes closed, Noibat used  
the roar of the fire and the echos in the room to avoid the incoming attack.

The Scary Face faded and Flareon halted her attack. Because the Scary face hadn't lowered Noibat's speed, it was able to  
dodge the Flamethrower.

Macaria gasped. She expected a challenge, but her Scary Face/Flamethrower strategy worked against even the toughest  
opponents. "Alright Flareon, new plan! Use Fire Fang!"

Flareon gnashed its teeth and flames licked around its mouth. Then it took off towards Noibat.

"Noibat, fly up! Don't let Flareon get to ya!" Ash bellowed.

But Flareon had hops and it jumped as high as it could and latched onto Noibat's wing.

"Noi...!" Noibat wailed in pain.

Ash gritted his teeth. Then he had an idea. "Noibat, use Supersonic!"

"No!" Macaria yelled.

Noibat gathered its energy, despite the fire burning his wing and Flareon dragging him down. He released the Supersonic  
straight into Flareon's face. Flareon instantly lost its hold on Noibat and plummeted towards the ground. It landed in a  
crater.

"Flareon, no," Macaria said quietly.

But Noibat was also badly injured. Noibat had a burn on its right wing, so it couldn't fly anymore. It landed hard on the  
ground. "Noii," Noibat moaned.

"Can you keep going?" Ash asked Noibat. Noibat had gotten beat up pretty bad by the Fire Fang and he didn't want Noibat  
to get hurt any further.

Noibat staggered up and pumped his fist. He started the battle against Flareon, and he was determined to continue until he  
couldn't anymore.

"Alright, Noibat!" Ash cheered. Then he remembered Dawn and Iris. He looked to his sides to quickly observe the two  
battles on either side of him. Dawn was using Quilava against the Pluto Grunt's Floette. Iris was using her new Gourgeist  
against the other Grunt's Gothorita.

"I don't have all day kid," Macaria complained. "Flareon, get the hell up and use Flamethrower! There's no way that mother  
fuckin' bat can dodge anything now!"

"Noibat, get out of there with Agility!" Ash persisted.

Noibat nodded and rocketed to the side.

"Arrgh!" Macaria raged.

"Alright Noibat, finish him up with Bite!"

Noibat scurried over to Flareon who was still confused and chomped down hard on its body. Flareon purred and fainted.

"Nice Noibat, return!" Ash said as he reclaimed Noibat back to its Pokeball. Then he turned to Pikachu. "If Macaria has  
anymore Pokemon, I'm gonna need you buddy."

"Damn, tough luck for you boy," Macaria laughed. "'Cause I still got one more Pokemon up my sleeve." And with that, she  
reached into the folds of her robe and produced another Pokeball. "Nagarenth, it's playtime!"

A large serpent crashed onto the ground and flickered its forked tongue through its fangs. It was a strong looking  
Pokemon, as it was as tall as Dragonite. Its magma like scales glowed like hot embers and a plume of fire flared up like  
a mohawk on its head. Ash noticed that as it flickered its tongue, glowing cinders fell from its mouth and when it  
snorted, ash blew out of its nostrils.

Ash whipped out his Pokedex and scanned the new Pokemon.

"Nagarenth, the Fire Serpent Pokemon, and the evolved form of Serburntine. Nagarenth feeds hot coals and obsidian to its  
young, hoping that it will help them grow up to be tough and strong."

Nagarenth snorted, showing that all the coal and obsidian had worked on him.

Ash sighed. How would Pikachu ever defeat such a behemoth? But he decided to believe in his companion and gave the first  
move. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Macaria chuckled, then issued her order with confidence. "Nagarenth, Dig."

Nagarenth snorted, and disappeared underground.

Pikachu stopped mid Thunderbolt and searched the ground frantically.

"Stay calm Pikachu. Just be alert and be ready to dodge when you feel it coming," Ash coaxed.

Pikachu perked up its ears and listened. But he soon felt and faint rumbling beneath his feet. Pikachu leapt from where he  
had been standing a fraction of time ago, and Nagarenth burst out of the ground like a bullet, fire rippling across his  
body.

"Flamethrower, Nagarenth!" Macaria called.

A plume of fire blasted towards Pikachu, tendrils of flame dripping onto the floor, scorching it.

"Pikachu, run around to his side, and use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu sprinted around the blast of fire hurling towards him and shot himself into Nagarenth's flaming scales.

Nagarenth flinched, and swung its tail, swatting Pikachu away.

"Pika!" Pikachu groaned. It now also had a burn!

"Nagarenth has the ability Flame Body, dumbass. Burns on contact," Macaria explained cockily.

Ash clenched his teeth and gave his next command. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu shot a bolt of electricity towards Nagarenth. When the attack landed, Nagarenth writhed in pain.

Macaria shook her head. "Flame Charge."

Nagarenth shook off the lightning, and started slithering as fast as it could towards Pikachu. As it moved, its body  
became cloaked in fire.

"Pikachu, dash outta the way!" Ash yelled frantically.

Pikachu ignored the pain coming from his burn and sprinted to the side. Nagarenth bulleted past him.

"Alright Pikachu, use Electro-Ball!"

A ball of pure lightning surged from Pikachu's tail and launched itself towards Nagarenth.

"Ha! Fool! That puny attack won't harm Nagarenth!" Macaria boasted. But she was wrong.

The Electro-Ball crashed into Nagarenth's body, and the electric power contained in the attack surged through its body.

Nagarenth screamed and crashed to the ground. Then it twitched. It was paralysed!

"Alright, nice Pikachu!" Ash complimented.

Pikachu smiled faintly. Its burn was affecting it more than ever.

Ash's joy faded when he noticed Pikachu's discomfort. "Pikachu, you take a good rest. Noibat'll finish it up."

Pikachu nodded and slowly walked to his master's side.

"Noibat, finish this up with Wing Attack!"

Noibat was released and skiddered over near Nagarenth. Then it beat its wings as fast as it could, the wind generated,  
ripping at Nagarenth, who wailed, defenseless.

"Nagarenth, no!" Macaria cried. But it was over. Nagarenth was unable to battle any longer.

Macaria retrieved Nagarenth back, then looked over at her cohorts. Unfortunatly, they had no more luck then she.  
Quilava had just used Flame Wheel to K.O. Floette, and Gourgeist had just used Shadow Ball to defeat Gothorita.

"Nice job, Noibat!" Ash said returning it to its Pokeball. Then he turned to Macaria. "Well, we won. So, what is this  
place?" he demanded.

"I already told you. This is the Beacon. However, the locals call it the Abandoned Tower," Macaria smirked.

"I mean, why are you here?" Ash persisted.

Macaria pursed her lips. "This...is simply a small base of operations." Then she glanced at her Holo Caster. It was  
blinking.

"What are Team Pluto's intentions?" Dawn demanded.

"Put simply, to rid the world of Pokemon so Team Pluto emerges on top. As long as you stay out of our way, you and your  
Pokemon will not be harmed. This incident will be forgotten if you leave, not saying a word to the authorities. Trust me,  
we have eyes everywhere."

"Well, where are the rest of you? Those two at the Desert Cathedral and you three here can't be the only ones in Team  
Pluto. Where is the rest of your sorry gang hiding?" Iris asked.

Macaria looked at either side of her, where her two Grunt guards stood. "I think the Queen wants us back home," she said  
calmly. Then she turned back to the trio. "I'm afraid we're gonna have to cut our chat short. The Queen needs us. NOW!"  
She yelled.

Macaria threw down a smoke bomb and a dark, billowing smoke spewed around the room. "You'll never catch us, Ash Ketchum,"  
Macaria's voice echoed.

When the smoke cleared, Macaria and the two Grunts were gone.

"Where'd they go?" Ash asked, confused.

"They probably had additional Pokemon that they used to Teleport away," Iris guessed.

"Well, now that they're gone, we can investigate the rest of this tower," Ash suggested.

"I dunno. Some Pluto Grunts might still be here," Iris warned.

"No need to worry! I'm sure there's none left," Dawn chirped.

"Actually, I'm gonna have to go with Iris on this one," Ash decided. "I don't want to risk anyone's safety here.  
Especially yours, Dawn."

"Alright," Dawn grumbled.

Once the gang had gotten outside, Dawn stopped suddenly. "Hold on a sec!" She said abruptly.

"What?" Ash and Iris asked.

"I think Heidi owes us an explanation!"

**The Adventures on the Crimson Isles**

_**New chapter every Friday/Saturday! If one doesn't come, it's probably because I was acting up and got my iPod taken away :P**_

**Chapter 8- Confronting the Cackling Con**

**Coming soon!**


End file.
